Be My Hero
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Sequel to My Angel. This follows the storyline of Avengers and dives deeper into the blossoming relationship between Dr. Bruce Banner and Amelia Alan/Luminia.


**Authors note - This is the sequel to my Hulk oneshot My Angel. This story follows the movie and after the movie with a love story between my OC Luminia and Bruce Banner. Enjoy!**

**Be My Hero**

**Chapter 1 - You're Not Human?**

"It's good to see you again Amelia," Fury said as we sat in the helicopter heading to the Tesseract.

"You too Nick, and you as well Hill," I nodded my head at both of them as we touched ground.

"If only this could be something easy then we can go to sleep," Agent Hill said as she opened the door to the helicopter and stepped out of it.

As we stepped out of the helicopter we walked over to Agent Coulson who saluted Directer Fury. "How bad is it?" Fury asked him.

"That's then problem, sir. We don't know," Coulson replied as he nodded in my direction.

We walked to the large elevator stepping inside and heading to the bottom floor. Once we reached the bottom floor the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I gave Fury a signal of uneasiness.

" read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago," Coulson explained as we stepped off the elevator and walked towards the Tesseract.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase," Fury said looking at Agent Coulson.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event."

"It's him," I whispered barely above a whisper.

"What did you say Alan?" Nick asked turning around to see my face.

"Nothing sir just thinking," I said as he nodded accepting my answer.

"It just turned itself on?" Agent Hill asked as we walked further into the facility.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Nick questioned Agent Coulson.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half-hour," Coulson replied.

"Do better," Fury told him as he nodded and left.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile," Hill told Fury as we took the last set of stairs to the Tesseract.

"Evacuation is never futile Ms. Hill. It is better to be safe than sorry," I told her with a smile.

"If we can't control the Tesseracts energy there may not be a minimum safe distance," Hill replied.

"But it gives people hope Ms. Hill and in a time of possible crisis it is all most people can afford," I looked at her with soft eyes telling her not to fight my words.

"I need you to make sure Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out," Nick told Hill causing her to slow in her pace.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" She questioned

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on," He told her as he and I moved up the stairs, "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone," He ordered her.

"Yes,sir," She said walking past us following her orders, "With me," She ordered two guards standing by the top of the stairs.

We walked all the way until we reached the Tesseract and the doctor, "Talk to me Doctor," Fury ordered as we stepped in sight. "Director," Dr. Selvig addressed Fury as we came into the room containing the Tesseract. "Is there anything we know to certain?" Fury asked the doctor. "The tesseract is misbehaving," He explained as a scientist touched the blue object. "Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked as we reached Selvig. "No, it's not funny at all," he answered as we walked towards the tesseract. "The Tesseract is not only active, she's . . . behaving," He explained to us. "I assume you pulled the plug." Fury stated looking at him. "She's an energy source. We turn off the power she turns it back on."

"What about you Amelia can you shut it down?" Fury asked looking sternly at me. "No, I can only make her less powerful but I cannot turn her off completely that requires to much of the vessel. She is pure energy without any light source at all," I explained to him as he nodded. "If she reaches peak level . . ." Selvig continued but was cut off by Fury, "We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space." "But we don't have the harness. My calculation are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation," Selvig explained Fury who looked at him sternly. "That can be harmful. Where's agent Barton?" Fury questioned looking around for Hawkeye. Dr. selvig started with a scoff, "The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual," he finished pointing to where Agent Barton was.

"I gave you this detail so you can keep a close eye on things," Fury told Barton as he joined us on the floor. "Well, I see better from a distance," He told Fury. "Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked him as we walked closer to it.

"Doctor, it's spiking again," I heard a scientist call out to Selvig.

"No one has come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end." Barton explained to Fury as we looked at the Tesseract. "At this end?" Fury questioned looking at him. "Yeah the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." Barton told him looking at the Tesseract. As we stood next to the Tesseract a surge of energy came from it causing us to back up slightly.

More surges started to come off of it causing the whole place to start rumbling. We backed up from the Tesseract as it started to give off more and more energy until it shot it out like a blast opening a portal to the other side inside the room we stood in. The portal grew until it exploded sending the energy back at us. As the energy started to disperse where the portal was you could see a figure bent over with spoke rippling off of the figure. The figure slowly lifted his head grinning at us the mischievous as soldier slowly walked towards him. fury spoke as the man started to stand on the platform, "Sir, please put down the spear." "The man looked at the spear in his hand then raised it into the air and shot it towards us. Barton knocked Fury and I out of the way as the blast hit a system sending it flying. Men started to shoot at him as he flew in the air and stabbed a man quickly turning around and killing two other soldiers. We all started to fight back as he killed more and more soldiers until all that was left was Barton, Fury, Dr. Selvig and me.

The man ran over to Barton as he stood up grabbing his arm and pushing it back, "You have heart," the man told him as he brought the spear up to his chest. I quickly got to my feet running towards the man and Barton, but it was to late the energy had left the spear and transferred into Hawkeye's body changing him. "Loki God of mischief stop this at once," I called as he let of of Hawkeye. "Ah a human who know who I am," Loki stated with a smile. "I am no mere mortal God now go back to your world or I will have to end you," I told him getting into a stance. "Hmm end me when you can't even touch me my dear," He said as he shifted and grabbed my neck with his free hand. "How about I let you become my queen," he laughed placing the spear to my chest. I smiled as he stared in shock watching as nothing happened between the spear and I. "Have you no heart woman?" Loki questioned angrily. "I do have a heart but as I said before I am not human and you cannot make me do you bidding.

Loki dropped me as started to take over another agent. Out the corner of my eye I saw Fury place the Tesseract into a case hoping Loki wouldn't notice but he did notice. "I still need that," Loki called out turning to Fury. "This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury told him over his shoulder. "Of course it does. I've gone too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose," Loki told Fury as the Doctor started to stand up. "Loki, brother of Thor," Selvig called out striking a nerve in Loki. "We have no quarrel with your people," Fury told him holding his hand up. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki explained to Fury. "Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked. "I come with glade tidings of a world made free," Loki answered grinning. "Free from what?" Fury asked him as Loki moved closer to him. "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that. In your heart," Loki started turning around and taking over Dr. Selvig, "you will know peace." He finished in a whisper.

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing," Fury said as I stood up and walked over to him. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us," Barton told Loki looking over at Fury and I. "Like pharaohs of old," Fury told him. "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical," Selvig told Loki looking at his computers. "Well then," Loki stated looking at Hawkeye who quickly pulled out his gun shooting Fury and I.

Fury and I sat up bulling the bullets out of our bullet proof pieces. As Fury pulled his out he called Agent Hill over the radio. "Hill. Do you copy? Barton has turned," He told Hill as we stood up and started walking out of the room. "They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" He yelled at her as we kept moving. Fury and I were running to the above ground area as more and more pieces of the building started to fall off around us. "We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go," I heard Coulson say over the radio as we continued running to the helicopter. We got there just in time to hop in and take off right before the building started to cave in on itself. The helicopter pulled over towards the truck containing Loki, Fury and I pushed the door open as we started to attack the truck from the Helicopter. Fury shot through the windshield but before we could continue attacking, Loki shot a blast at us taking down our helicopter but before it hit the ground Fury and I both jumped out landing safely.

"Director? Director Fury do you copy?" Coulson asked over the radio. "The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Fury asked over the radio. "A lot of men still under.I don't know how many survivors." Hill stated out of breath. "Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase," Fury told Hill. "Roger that," she replied. "Coulson, get back to base this is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war," He said as I looked at him in shock. "What do we do?" Coulson asked. I watched fury lower his radio with a knowing face.


End file.
